How to tell if a player is controlled by a bot
This page shows you how to spot a bot player controlling a player brawler (particularly friendly) when they force quit app or press the power button or switching to another app (takes some times before a bot gains control). This guide is originally created by me at here. There are things that what bots will do and not do and we will show by what happens to determine that if a bot takes over a player. The player is controlled by a bot when *They move forward immediately right after the "Brawl!" and respawn (note that real players can also do this particually joystickers), and bots will have around 0.125 seconds headstart movement when "Brawl!" **In heist defense, they know to move right or left when they are spawned at the left or right side respectively, same for heist offense moves to NE immediately when respawned at right. **When their super is ready, he/she will press the super button after respawn then wait for around 0.5 seconds then move forawrd (including piper because when i see her controlled by a bot before). *In heist offense (and defense after the sept 4 update), if 1 or more player does nothing, the bot will wander around the player, slightly infont of them to "move already you lazy asse(s)!" *Bot brawlers uses tap to move, never curves movement. And also uses auto aim to attack. *In smash and grab, when that brawler is collecting bunch of crystals dropped from a killed brawler, it will grab a few crystals then stop a while then grab the rest before moving away. *When they hide in the bushes, they will still move in the bushes unless is 1x1. *They always aim at where the target is currently at, never aims ahead (uses auto aim feature even before the march update). *After when tapping on the super button, the bot will at least wait for 0.5 seconds then fires off the super. Real players also can do this. Both real players and bots can show off their "light of super" for extended time. *The bots keeps moving up and down, slightly diagonal. Notes: Brawl! is when the match is started. The player is not controlled by a bot when *Sometimes the player is not moving right after respawning (up to few seconds before moving forward). (you can tell when it happens once) *The brawler moves curvy ways, can even tell if slight curved movement direction. **In smash and grab, when that brawler is collecting bunch of crystals dropped from a killed brawler, it will try to collect crystals afap thus following the crystal pathing. **He/she spins in circle usually when winning. *That brawler "attacks" you when you are not doing anything. **He/she attacks the "air". *That brawler can fire off the super right after pressing the super button (could be less than 0.5 seconds time differences between the activation of the super and firing it off) *They sometimes aim ahead of the targets pathing (regular or super). *He/she will do flanking (hiding in the bushes then wait for the right time to get out of the bush and attack the enemies), bots dosent. *Mortis dashing to get the crystal and dashing out when got it. This is an unrecognized command in the bots AI. *'AFK players', the most obvious of all. Conclusion and additional notes *So if you happen to see the name of the enemy names as "Bot 1, Bot 2, Bot 3" in the Brawl mode (real players), dont be suprised by this shit! Because i fought them before! and i lost 3 fucking trophies! *Bots knows how to escape with the super. *Bots will not chase you just to kill you, but it sometimes happens when a bot is full health, they attack targets within their range, so sometimes even you move away form them they are moving towards you and their algorithm tells them that you are still within their range so this shit repeats which causes the bots to sometimes chase a brawler. *When there is a vase or a bone between you and the bot, the bot will treat it as a wall and will not shoot at you and it can be shot by accident. *Bots does not have trouble when attacking brawlers located below his/her location (near joystick and super button area). *While they are poisoned, they can see and attacks you in the bushes. *To tell if your match is playing against all bots in the "PLAY" button games, there will be only common to super rare brawlers in the map and all of them using default skins then observe their movement as stated, in team games vs bots match your teammate will still be real players, and finally when you won that vs bot match and then you check the battle log on any of the enemy profile their trophies is the same as before the match and which as the match end screen trophy count. **You can tell that this match is about to be a bot one when you hit the play button and the player shows 10/10 instantly in 10 player modes (2 player 8 bot in duo), and 6/6 instantly in 6 player modes (but not always but always will skip number +3). Category:Help Category:Others Category:Informational Pages